To date, some compounds for controlling pests such as insects, mites and nematodes and pest control methods using said compounds have been provided. However, those compounds can not show sufficient efficacy in some cases.
JP-A 4-21652 and JP-A 6-116200 disclose a certain nitrile compound containing a fluoroalkyl group as an intermediate for producing an active component of an antiepileptic agent.